


A Day at the Fair

by arcbeatle



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcbeatle/pseuds/arcbeatle
Summary: The 12th Doctor Sets up a date between Clara Oswald and Bucky Barnes, but Clara isn't the one he's thinking about there.A really short little fic, that's a little bit "Stucky".





	A Day at the Fair

“Why are your lips so red do you have an infection?” The Doctor’s eyes were right up in front of her face. “No, you watched me put that lipstick on. You were right in front of me.”  
He squinted at her, “Is that what that was?”  
“What did you think it was!??!”  
“Nevermind, anyways since I lost our chess match.”  
“You lost it five times may I add since you kept saying I wasn’t playing fair.”  
“Horses don’t run in L shapes that’s just lucacris. Anyways, here’s your dream date.” The Doctor pulled a lever on the TARDIS Console, and everything went very casually haywire. After the time rotor stopped moving, Clara huffed and walked over to check her reflection in the visualizer. She quickly fixed her hair.  
“Bucky Barnes of the Howling Comandoes. Personally I thought you’d go for Captain America.” He said flicking a few switches she wasn’t sure did anything.  
“Bucky, you know, handsomest man this side of the equator. Loyal to a fault? I used to doodle him on my maths homework.” She started heading towards the door.  
“Well, that explains how you got to be an English teacher. ‘When Captain America throws his mighty shield…'”  
“Open the door.” He pulled the lever.  
“Have fun, or whatever it is you do on dates.” She waved and walked out.  
“Steve Rodgers is way hotter I don’t know what she’s thinking.” The Doctor muttered.

* * * *

Clara wasn’t exactly sure how the Doctor had set the date up, but she was meeting up with Bucky, another girl named Laura, and Steve at the worlds fair. Bucky and Laura were already there when they arrived. Bucky Barnes was dressed to the nines in his uniform, starched and polished to regulation and possibly to perfection. He winked as she walked up, which might have been a bit much.  
“Well hello there gorgeous. Clara Osbourn is it?” Well, no, but she supposed the Doctor had to have made something up.

* * * *  
Clara Osbourn, who looked just like Clara Oswald sat in the cafe drinking her milkshake and wondering how long she should wait before going to the bank with the 47,000 dollars the lanky man who looked like a beanpole on a diet had given her. She wasn’t sure why he was willing to give her 47,000 dollars to not go on a date, but she was sure of one thing: no boy was worth 47,000 dollars.

* * * *

They had to wait quite a bit of time for Steve to show up, and by the time he did Clara was starting to wonder if he’d ever show up. The fair was amazing, all sorts of technological marvels and wonders. Howard Stark was even there with a flying car that didn’t work (“I wonder if the Starks helped invent the Cybermen?” she pondered). Then they lost Steve. She barely had met the guy. Bucky went after him, and came back with a very good fake smile. “Well then girls looks like its just us tonight!” Laura went along with them for a little longer, but hailed a cab after half an hour (“I don’t like being a third wheel. Call me again when you’ve got a friend who likes girls Buck!” Bucky didn’t actually say anything back to that.) “So then soldierboy, just you and me!” She grabbed onto his muscular arm as they walked. He looked uncomfortable.  
“Something wrong?” He was sort of staring off.  
“Bucky? Bucky Barnes?”  
“What?”  
“You were off somewhere else. Not just Steve who is not into girls tonight?” Bucky looked uncomfortable. Clara’s eyes went wide. She let go of his arm and put her hands over her face.  
“Oh my God you love Steve Rodgers I knew it I knew it!”  
Bucky looked around, suddenly frightened, “No, look don’t say that so loud!”  
She calmed down a bit. “But its true right?!? Oh I knew it! I used to ship you to you know!”  
Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Ship?”  
“Oh don’t worry about it! Tell me all about him!”  
Bucky looked relieved.  
“You mean, you’re not … You don’t think this is immoral? Not going to make a big fuss?”  
“Are you kidding? We’re getting ice cream and you’re telling me all about your boyfriend, whereever he went.”

From a distance away, the Doctor sat eating popcorn, shaking his head.  
“Seriously, Steve Rodgers is so handsome. I went on a date with him back when I was obsessed with bowties, it was lovely. No accounting for taste.” He threw the popcorn behind him and it spilled like confetti through the air. The night was dark, but filled with stars, and somewhere there was a war on, but here there was only ice cream, and a certain Steve Rodgers finding the opportunity he’d always dreamed of.


End file.
